La Fille des Schtroumpfs
by Fan de Basil de Baker Street
Summary: Les Schtroumpfs trouvent un bébé abandonné dans la forêt. Ce bébé possède une chevelure magique grâce à la Poussière d'Etoile. Voici l'histoire d'Etoile, la fille des Schtroumpfs


_**La fille des Schtroumpfs**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nouvelle fic avec nouveau contexte! L'histoire se passe chez les Schtroumpfs, dans le Pays Maudit. Tous les personnages appartiennent au monde de Peyo sauf Étoile, Mère Marcella, les parents de Johan, les tantes de Pirlouit et le Roi et la Reine du Royaume de la Lune.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Il était une fois... c'est le mot qui débute chaque belle histoire. Or, celle que je vais vous conter en est une très belle. Elle commence au Moyen-Âge, dans un royaume lointain nommé le Royaume de la Lune. À sa tête, il y avait un roi juste et bon et une reine douce et belle. La Reine allait bientôt enfanter... mais elle tomba gravement malade. Comme ses jours et ceux du futur bébé étaient comptés, le Roi fit appel aux plus grands mages et médecins du monde,... mais aucun ne put guérir la souveraine. Tout espoir semblait perdu.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un soir, le Roi pleura en regardant les étoiles quand, soudain, la lune prit une magnifique teinte bleuté. Devant ce phénomène étrange, le Roi prit cela pour un signe et pria le ciel de guérir son épouse et de permettre à leur futur enfant de vivre. Lorsqu'il eu finit sa prière, une étoile descendit du ciel et se posa à ses pieds, se transformant en un petit tas de poussière argenté. Intrigué, le Roi prit la poussière et alla questionner son ami, le mage Homnibus. Celui-ci lui expliqua que, tout les siècles, une étoile tombait du ciel et se transformait en poussière capable de guérir les maladies et les blessures. Plein d'espoir, le Roi ajouta la Poussière d'Étoile à de l'eau et fit boire le mélange à son épouse qui guérit aussitôt. À peine la Reine fut-elle sauver qu'elle donna naissance à une petite princesse; une ravissante petite fille aux longs et magnifiques cheveux roux et aux grands yeux bleu argenté. La Reine la prénomma Étoile afin de remercier le ciel de l'avoir guérit et accordé une si belle petite enfant. Mais hélas, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dans la forêt, il y vivait une vieille sorcière nommé Marcella ou Mère Marcella. La vieille avait dans les 870ans mais elle ressemblait à une jeune femme de 30ans. Tout cela grâce à la Poussière d'Étoile! Tout les siècles, elle trouvait l'étoile devenue poussière et récupérait son élixir de jouvence dont elle se saupoudrait un peu chaque année pour rester éternellement jeune. Mais cette année, l'étoile était tombé aux pieds du Roi pour la Reine malade et toute la Poussière avait été utilisée pour guérir la souveraine et faire naître la princesse. C'est pourquoi, le lendemain de la naissance du bébé, elle s'introduisit dans le palais, dans la chambre des souverains, jusqu'au berceau de la Princesse. Lorsqu'elle découvrit que la magie de l'étoile est passée dans la chevelure de la princesse, elle coupe une mèche de cheveux qui brunit aussitôt, perdant son effet magique. La vieille sorcière kidnappa alors l'enfant et disparut dans la forêt sans que personne ne puisse réagir. Une fois loin du royaume, dans la forêt sombre du Pays Maudit, la vieille posa le panier avec le bébé sur le sol et chanta:<strong>_

_**Étoile du Soir**_

_**Répand ta magie**_

_**Inverse le temps**_

_**Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris,**_

_**Ce qu'il m'a pris...**_

_**La chevelure de la petite se mit à briller bleu comme une étoile et la mégère rajeunit enfin. Mais étant une femme sans cœur et refusant de garder un bébé avec elle, Mère Marcella laissa le bébé dans la forêt.**_

_**La petite princesse est désormais seule, au milieu du Pays Maudit, sans personne pour l'aimer et l'élever.**_

* * *

><p>Voilà le prologue de ma fic "La Fille des Schtroumpfs"! Il est également sur mon compte YouTube avec le début du chapitre 1. Comme certains ont peut-être remarquer, je me suis beaucoup inspiré de "Raiponce" de Disney!^^<p> 


End file.
